


Happy Accident

by Hotgothamite (MMS)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Dick Pics, M/M, Sexting, adorable nervous bbs, limo fun, my boys being inexperienced and ding dongs, oswald being extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMS/pseuds/Hotgothamite
Summary: Edward sends Oswald a picture of his dick by accident, Oswald sends one back! What will happen? read to find out!





	

Edward had gone to city hall that morning to deal with Mayoral business while Oswald had stayed behind to have a meeting with several mob bosses. Oswald knows Edward would be dealing with important business that might need his approval or opinion, which is why he has been mindful of his phone throughout the meeting, checking it often. He gasps softly and tries to rein in his expression when he receives a picture from Edward. He recognizes the couch fabric Edward is sitting on in the picture as the one found in the chief of staff’s office. The image is singularly of Edward’s finely dressed crotch, with him holding his rigid dick out. 

 _Oh. My. God_.  

The image is captioned “miss you <3”

Edward misses _him_ ? He is showing Oswald something so intimate...Oswald’s heart flutters inside his ribs at the thought of Edward trusting him in this way. He _knew_ his patience with Isabella would pay off—Edward would tire of her and obviously he has! This text is proof of it. Oswald tries to steal his emotions enough to finish the meeting but he can’t quite wipe off a smile from his face. As soon as he shows all his underlings to the door, he yells for Olga. She promptly arrives a moment later with a cart to clear the coffee and snacks from the conference table.  

“Olga, forget about the dishes for a moment, I am in desperate need of your assistance!”

“Hmm,” she grunts.

“Edward, well, he sent me...a...well, this!” Oswald shows her his phone screen and if possible she looks more disinterested. “I must send something back, but I have no experience in these matters.”

“You think I do?” She replies.

“Well, not exactly, but I know that you fulfill every task with skill and finesse.”

She looks at him impassively, impervious to his compliments.

“Olga, I need you to help me, _not_ to take a picture of my dick, but to make _art_! Do you understand!”

“I’ll get the lighting equipment,” she says. With that, she turns around and heads to where Oswald kept the photography equipment from his campaign days.

Oswald waits in his study, biting his nails and thinking of good compositions...he isn't sure what look to go for. Dominating boss or sultry fox? Just in case, he fetches a fur blanket and lace intimates to make sure he is prepared. When Olga arrives, she sets the lights in front of Oswald’s desk.

“We keep it simple. Sit on desk with your bird out,” she orders. Oswald squeaks. He feels very shy suddenly; perhaps he shouldn’t have involved Olga. No. Edward is special; he isn’t sure what amount of effort is usually expected in producing these _dick pictures_ but he is going to send Edward a picture worthy of his attention! He slowly walks over to the desk. After getting some of the clutter off he sits on it with his legs spread. He closes his eyes and thinks about sexy things so he will be hard by the time Olga starts taking pictures.

“I think lighting is very good now. Phone?” Olga asks.

Oswald opens his eyes and fishes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to her. Olga takes the phone and then fusses with his hair and tie before she backs away.

“Ok, time to take pictures,” she announces.  

Oswald’s cheeks redden as he shyly takes his now hard member out of his briefs. “Should I hold it?”

“I don’t think so, just give me sexy look, and suck on a pen.”

 _Oh god_...what is a sexy look? Oswald has never tried to look sexy, it just hasn’t come up. He looks around the desk until he finds a shiny black pen and holds it to his mouth, goes for a devious expression. He hears Olga snap several pictures before stopping.

“You are a handsome boy, you need to relax. Imagine you are looking at Mr. Nygma, not me,” she suggests.

Oswald sighs and takes her advice. He pictures Edward in front of him, admiring his perfectly fitted purple suit that he _knows_ Edward loves because he compliments it every time he wears it. He imagines Edward’s gaze falling appreciatively toward his hard cock. He imagines how it teases Edward to see him sucking on a pen, when he would love those bee-stung lips around his own member—

“Ok, good, I got many good pictures.”

Oswald nods and sighs in relief. “Really?” He tucks himself away, glad that the shooting part is over.

Olga moves to show Oz the photo gallery. “Yes, look at how handsome you are.”

He is both surprised and pleased to see that he looks very good indeed; Olga is a talented photographer, it turns out. It feels so nice to see how pretty he looks; he has never taken pictures of himself before. He could get use to this selfie thing...

“We need to choose filter now.”

“Oh, yes of course, what do you think?”

Olga clicks a few options until she decides on something that gives the image a softer look. “Ok, it’s ready to send,” she says as she hands Oswald his phone back.

Oswald gulps and types in “I miss you too <3” He sends the image and shuts his eyes tightly. “Oh, I hope this wasn’t a big mistake.”

“If he doesn’t like it just find someone else,” she suggests flatly.

“Ugh, it isn't that easy, Olga! Most men don’t think I'm a pretty boy like you do!”

“Most men are stupid,” she huffs.

“That's true…” Oswald slides off the desk and tries to put this whole matter to the back of his mind so he can focus on work.

*

At city hall, Edward is talking to other staff members when he feels his phone buzz. He doesn’t check it right away as he anticipates it might be an indiscreet picture. He had been worried because he sent Isabella that selfie almost an hour ago and she generally replies rather quickly to those. So now that he knows she has replied he feels a wave of relief. He impatiently waits for an opportune moment to excuse himself and once he does he makes his way back to his office. Once inside he checks his phone and gasps. It's a very provocative image of his boss. To his shame, arousal quickly flashes through him before he has time to squash the feeling down. _Why on earth has Oswald sent him this photo!_ To his further horror, just when he thinks his eyebrows can’t possibly travel further up his forehead, he sees that he mistakenly sent the picture of his dick to Oswald _instead_ of Isabella.

“ _Oh my god_ .” Edward panics. He sent a picture of his dick to his _boss_. The Mayor. He is going to get fired. He feels completely mortified. He has never done something like this before. What's going to happen to him?

“Holey moley, calm down there. He sent you one back,” a smooth voice in the back of his mind speaks.

“That’s right...perhaps I'm not in trouble,” he says back to himself.

“It's a good photo, too. You have a hot boss, with a cute cock.”

“Don’t talk about Oswald that way!”

“It’s technically you who is thinking that he is hot.”

Edward rolls his eyes. “He looks dapper is all...no need to sexualize it.” He feels himself start to hyperventilate; he is not pleased that his darker voices are returning. This is an unknown situation with Oswald and he doesn’t know how to fix it. It’s all too much.

“Why are you confused? He clearly likes you,” his darker voice chimes in again.

“I can infer that much! I just don’t know what to do with that information.”

“What do you need when you can’t make a choice?”

“More information.”

“Well… go gather it.”

*

Oswald tries his best to not think about his manifestly silent phone, but it is a relief when ten minutes after sending his text he gets a message back. He opens it up and it's a single photo with no text accompanying it. It’s another picture of just Edward’s dick. He can see familiar tile in the background. Before thinking, he types out a message and presses send.

OC: Edward, are you sending pictures from the city hall bathroom?

EN: Oswald, you're sending pictures from your office!

OC: Well, I concede we are both being unprofessional…

OC: Did you like my picture?

Oswald watches as Edward’s chat displays “...” for a while. His heart sinks. Of course Edward doesn't like it. He should have never sent anything. Finally a message from Edward arrives.

EN: It was hot.

EN: Try to be on time for lunch, we can’t keep the environmental safety syndicate waiting.

OC: Of course not. I’ll see you there.

Oswald isn’t sure what to think of Edward’s response, it was short but positive. He tries to not overthink the matter as he makes his way towards his car. He is admittedly eager to get to lunch so he can see his chief of staff in person.

*

Oswald arrives at the restaurant early and waits impatiently at their table. He smiles up at Edward when he sees him scanning the restaurant for him. Edward smiles back sheepishly as he makes his way over.

“They haven't gotten here yet?” Edward asks.

“No, but it's early.”

Edward nods as he sits next to Oswald, scooting his chair closer to the table (and Oswald could swear closer to _himself,_ as well).

“There is some traffic today—”

“Oswald, the picture I sent you, it wasn’t intended for you,” Edward interrupts.

Oswalds expression changes to one of horror. “What? Oh, I see. It was for Isabella.”

“Yes. I’m sorry, it was so careless of me to send it to you.”

“I’m mortified…”

“Don’t be, it was I that made the mistake. Your assumption I would want a picture back wasn’t illogical.”

“Yes, but you wanted a picture of Isabella. And instead you got…” he motions his hands to himself. “I feel so stupid.”

“You are far from that… I didn’t send the second one by accident.” Edward admits.

Oswald looks up at Edward. His lips fall open; he doesn’t know what to say.

Edward continues. “What you sent me was much better than Isabella.” He slides his hand over Oswald’s.

“I like you, Edward.”

Edward licks his lips before replying. “Me too. For a long time—I just didn’t think you could feel that way about me.”

Oswald smiles. “I do.” He holds Edward’s hand back. They gaze at each other with sparkling eyes, both wistfully longing to kiss the other. “I wish we were alone.” The restaurant is bustling and it would not go unnoticed if the mayor was to start kissing his chief of staff.

Edward caresses Oswald’s hand under the table. “Soon we will be.”

A little while later the men they were waiting for arrive and they get on with their business lunch. Both Oswald and Edward have a hard time concentrating but manage to be as professional as possible. After lunch, both men make their way to the back of Oswald’s limo. Once inside, they both giggle nervously.

“I texted Isabella that we are over while we waited for the check.”

Oswald smiles. “How did she take it?” He holds out his arms and Edward takes it as an invitation to snake his own arm around Oswald’s waist.

“I don’t know or care,” he laughs, and it turns into a nervous gigigle when his eyes fall to Oswald's mouth. He runs a hand over Oswald's waist, delighting in how small it feels. Oswald is tiny in his hands and it’s absolutely adorable. Oswald smiles up at him, a dusting of freckles covering his blushing cheeks. “You are so cute.”

“Thank you.” Oswald moves his hands over Edward's arms. “You are gorgeous.” He presses shy kisses to Edward’s cheeks. He can feel Edward smile underneath his lips and he can’t help but smile back.

Edward moves his hands up to Oswald's face to kiss Oswald’s cheeks and neck. Every touch is magnified by the sexual tension growing between them. Oswald’s hands travel nervously over the side of Edward’s body down to his soft thighs. Edward stops kissing Oswald’s face to look lovingly into Oswald's eyes.

“May I kiss you?” Edward asks, already leaning in.

“Mhm.” Oswald stays still where he sits. He has never gotten this far with anyone before and is overwhelmed with emotion. Edward’s lips are soft and gentle against his own and after a bit he relaxes enough to move his lips just as softly back.

Edward breaks the kiss to slide on top of Oswald's lap. It's a bit awkward as the limo hits a pothole, but Oswald grabs onto Edward’s hips to steady him. Edward sighs happily as he sinks into Oswald’s lap. He wraps his arms around Oswald in a tight hug. They stay still in their hug, happily taking in the moment. The hug is imbued with so much previously repressed emotion, it's such a happy thing to share with each other.  When Edward pulls out of the hug he reaches back in for a kiss. They excitedly kiss and touch each other until the limo arrives back at the mansion.

When the car pulls to a stop Edward asks, “So, you like me?”

Oswald looks away. _No, I love you_ , but it's a bit soon for that. “I adore you, Eddie.” Edward smiles brightly, and it’s so rewarding to compliment someone so responsive. Oswald can’t wait to properly praise him.

“Let's have dinner tonight. No wine.” Edward suggests.

Oswald smirks deviously. “It's a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! thank you Flux--and--flow for editing! Please leave me your thoughts.


End file.
